The Zarith Files
by MissRedZelda
Summary: A collection of one-shots, all centered around the tragic couple of Zack and Aerith. Might throw Cloud into a few occasionally... maybe. Genres range from tragically romantic to just plain romantic. Current update: What is Heaven?
1. Flowers Blooming in the Slums

**I just had to write something for these two, Zack and Aerith, as they are my new favourite couple. I could go on all day rambling about how much I love that couple, but my ramble isn't important. It's in Aerith's point if view, and it's Tetsuya Nomura and Squeenix who are the geniuses behind the beautiful game that is FFVII, not me. If I were, I would have re-made that game a long time ago. _Sighs_.**

It Starts as a Flower

My days were always the same; never anything different happened. Not that I was unhappy about it. It's just… it would be nice if something out-of-the ordinary happened once in a while.

For every day it was the same routine: wake up, have breakfast, wash, dress, and then came my hobby, tending to my patch of flowers that had somehow managed to grow through the barren, infertile ground that the Midgar slums was built on. The flowers always seemed to know that they were being given the best of care; it was as if they knew me, understood me…

But one day, the daily life that I always seemed anchored in changed forever. Whether it was a good thing, I was not sure, but he always seemed to be a good person. I could tell.

* * *

It was a normal day, well, it started out that way. I woke up, washed, had breakfast, and then went to tending my flowers. They greeted me in their own way, like they were my owl little children.

And then, something unusual happened. I heard almighty crash. Curious, I glanced up, and then something fell through the roof, as if he fell from the sky. Luckily, he had a soft landing. Unfortunately the landing was right on top of my flowers.

I contemplated for a few moments as to whether I should drag him of my flower patch and leave him out on the streets, or drag him off and try to wake him. See where he came from and how he managed to fall form the sky. I glanced at him, he seemed like a nice person, defiantly handsome and well-built, but quite young; probably not much older then myself. I sighed to myself and took hold of one of his quite muscled arms, and dragged him off my flower patch to a space on the floor, not to far from the imprint his body had made on my flower patch.

As I looked at him, I immediately felt shy and self-conscious, as if I were concerned about what he thought of me when he awoke. It was very strange to me, as I had never thought about those kinds of things before. What was this man doing to me?

Suddenly, I saw one of his eyes twitch and the arm I had dragged him with move slightly.

"Hello?" I called curiously. "Are you alright? You must really hurt from that fall."

As if he had heard me, his eyes flew open, and I saw that electrifying azure blue. I felt my knees go weak slightly from those eyes.

"You're okay! Hurray!" I wasn't sure where that 'hurray' came from; then again, I wasn't sure where any of the news things I said and felt came from. All I knew was that I was not myself at that present time.

He stared at me for quite a while, but it wasn't a horrified stare, but it unnerved me. I was looking at me as if I were some Divine being from the Otherworld.

"An angel?" was his first words to me. An angel? Where did he get that from? Last time I checked, I did not have some glowy white aura around me or a golden halo above my head. Still though, it was a nice compliment.

But, despite what I was thinking at the time, I decided to play it polite. Elmyra, my foster mother, always taught me to be polite to strangers and guests. Since he was in my home, I supposed that he was practically a guest.

"Not quite," I replied, "church in the slums, to be exact."

His amazed smile transfigured into a boyish grin, something I'd never been given. "If you're not an angel, then who are you?"

He seemed… _nice_, I suppose. "I'm Aerith," I replied with a friendly grin. "What's your name?"

He grinned back. "The name's Fair. Zack Fair," he said with a grin, but then winced as if in slight pain.

I couldn't help but giggle at his attempt to be charming. I held out my hand to him. "Come on, I'll help you up. I'm sure a bite to eat will help you."

He took my hand and, with my help, he slowly eased himself to his feet. He was defiantly handsome, I felt slightly giddy and girly as he leaned against me for support. I hide my already burning face from his view.

He glanced over at my flower patch and took a deep breathe. "I'm sorry about your flowers," he said as I helped him sit down on a chair not to far away from my pantry in the kitchen area of the church.

"It's okay," I replied, rummaging through the pantry. I wondered if he's like Elmyra's cooking, because I never had. "They'll just grow back."

I heard him jump to his feet, and then double over in pain. "That's it!" he cried weakly.

I wheeled around with my hands on my hips. "Sit down, Zack. Don't put yourself in anymore pain," I ordered him seriously.

He eased himself back on the chair. "I know how to make it up to you," he continued. "I'll help you re-grown them."

I giggled again. "You know how to garden?" I asked sarcastically.

He shook his head. "But at least I can try, you can show me how."

I smiled back at him, a genuine smile, to be exact. "Yes, I guess I can show you how."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

He proved to be quite the fast learner, and quite caring as well. I only had to show him once how to dig, plant, and water them, and he picked it all up quite quickly. Stepping back, I watched him fill the watering can and emptying the contents over the thirsty plants. He even spoke to them, but inaudibly enough that I couldn't hear him. I felt something flutter in my chest, was it my heart?

It wasn't that he was not handsome, in actual fact he was. I saw the way his bright blue eyes twinkled as he spoke to the flowers. I saw the way the light from the hole in the ceiling made his jet black locks shine and glimmer in the midday sun. I saw the way his black shirt clung tightly to his well-built form. I saw the way his lips moved as he spoke. I saw the way he smiled as he glanced up, noticing my staring…

"Enjoying the show?" he asked, smiling his charming smile.

"Oh," I suddenly said snapping out of my reverie. I then realised what I'd done. "Was I staring?" I asked sheepishly. Stupid Aerith, stupid, Aerith, stupid, stupid Aerith…

He chuckled. I thought for a moment he was laughing at me in a mocking tone, but I then realised that it wasn't. "It's okay," he told me, to my utter relief, "You can stare all you like."

It took me a few seconds to catch his joke; he was just so handsome to look at. "Thanks," I mumbled, turning my face away to attempt to hide my sudden red tint.

When a dared to glance back at him, I saw that he was staring at the very flowers that he had tended to so lovingly, and they seemed to have noticed his actions. They shone a glimmering white and looked so very healthy. Who was this man?

"You… did a good job," I said.

"Yeah, I guess so…" he replied without turning to me, placing his hands on his hips. "But… it doesn't seem to do much to repay you for me damaging your roof."

"It's fine," I replied. "You've done enough to repay me. You did a stellar job."

"Uh-uh," he replied, finally turning to me and waving his finger back and forth once. "I have to fully repay you. How about a date?"

I stared at him for a brief moment, his question finally sinking in. I'd never been on a date with a guy before, so I was not quite sure how to react. Me, go on a date with this young man; this kind, sweet, handsome young man who I had only known for going on an hour now. But isn't that how most girls meet guys who they form such an attachment to? I wouldn't know, as my dating history hasn't even begun yet.

After a quick moment of thought, I smiled. "Sure, I'd like that."

* * *

I could tell I really liked him. Like, really, _really_ liked him. What was not to like? He was everything I'd ever imagined a guy to be. Kind, sweet, funny, handsome… He was everything. I felt as if I were in a fairy tale, like the ones Elmyra told me when I was younger. It was him who gave me the idea of selling my flowers, the very things I'd laboured over with love to grow. It was him who gave me my life-long possession, the pink ribbon I never took off. It was as if he were a knight in shinning armour, and I was not the damsel in distress, but an independent warrior princess who aids him on his mighty crusades.

It was just to bad that my fairy tale didn't have a happy ending.

* * *

**So...? Waddya think? God, I spent _ages_ on this thing! It was quite hard trying to get Aerith's personality right, but I ended up going to the normal "school-girl-like" attitude since it takes place during _Crisis Core _with a young Aerith. This isn't exactly how the scene played out, but it's what I might had done if I were in charge. Kinda like my Vincent one-shot. Canon mixed in with fanon.**

**_Tsukikage1213_**


	2. Even Angels Fall

**Originally, this was simply a one-shot. But... in order to save space in my profile, I decided to turn this into a multichapter story of one-shots taking place around my second favourite Final Fantasy couple, Zack and Aerith. (First and foremost being Cloud and Tifa). **

**This is my interpretation of Zack's death, so don't hound me about it being inaccurate because I know that already. I played the freakin' game (Crisis Core) after all.**

**Anyway, all that aside, enjoy. **

Even Angels Fall

'Perhaps, I should be thankful for this strength after all,' Zack Fair thought to himself as he sped rapidly through the gloomy wastelands, intentionally heading to Midgar. Slung over his shoulder was his one-time comrade, and now, friend, Cloud Strife. Twisting his neck to face him, he grinned.

"Don't worry, pal," he whispered. "I won't let 'em get us."

Then, the sounds of shouts and pursue caught his attention. Still running, he glanced behind him and saw, perhaps tens – no, hundreds, of Shinra soldiers armed to their teeth in firearms. Like a herd of angry buffalo, they stampeded down the hill, guns all pointed directly at him and his unconscious friend.

Anyone would drop whatever they were carrying, abandon their loses and run for it. However, Zack Fair had always been different that way. There had always been a certain… decorum about him that set him apart from the majority. Turning his head slightly to glance at the oncoming slaughter, he simply smirked.

"Persistent, aren't they, my friend," he mused to his delirious friend.

Sighing, he ceased from his running, and laid his friend against a tree trunk. Only the spontaneous spasm and jerking from his body were the indications that he had not yet entered the Lifestream.

Again, the raven-haired SOLDIER chuckled as if the whole chase were a hearty joke. "You'd think that we were fugitives," he said. "Like, for instance, we had slaughtered a whole village or something. But, I guess to them, we are."

Again, the golden haired youth leaned against the tree truck, still in his delirium, completely uncomprehending the whole thing. His golden blonde spikes sagged and fell over his pallid face, hiding his emotionless mask from his rescuer.

Zack's smirk softened as he gazed at his friend. Stepping over to him, he lowered himself down to his height. Pushing back the rebellious hair, he gazed at his friends face. "What has he done to you?" he mused softly.

He suddenly thought back to when he had first joined SOLDIER; he had instantly risen in the ranks because of his natural talent of fighting. He had been able to lift a heavy sword on his first try, and fought with it as he had been born holding one. Many respected him, many admired him, and many relied on him. However, at the same time, many envied and hated him for his accomplishments. But of course, most of them had never even met him, he had the ability to attract any person he met with his natural charm and charisma. Many of his acquaintances found it hard to hate him for too long.

Zack had first met Cloud when he had joined SOLDIER; Cloud wanted it more than anything else. Zack never asked him why, figuring the reason was something personal. Unfortunately, for the rookie, he failed at almost everything, his dream plummeting as his grades did. Zack, taking pity on him, had then decided to help the youth out. Mostly by accompanying him on missions and sometimes passing him words of encouragement along the way.

It was funny how such a simple act of pity and morphed into something as lifelong as friendship, not that Zack regretted his small act. He never did, even if it resulted in him and Cloud being captured and experimented on by the mad scientist that was Dr. Hojo. Best friends were people that could look beyond the bad and still find the reasons why they were friends in the first place.

Zack thought he saw a flicker of comprehension ripple over Cloud's face, but if he did, it was only for a split second. Cloud's azure blue eyes stared blankly down at the clod earth beneath him, still in his delirium.

Azure blue eyes, Zack mused to himself, as azure as my own. They had not always been that colour, although his memories of his life before joining SOLDIER were fuzzy from the experiments performed on him, he could still recall people commenting on his eye colour. "What a lovely shade of violet!" was one he could remember clearly. "I've never seen such eyes, are they real?" might have been directed at him, and, "You must be proud of those lovely violet eyes, Zack fair." Was another, although the face of the speaker was but a blurry picture in his mind.

So, my eyes were violet before the Jenova cells? He mused to himself. Funny, you don't see such an eye colour much these days.

"There he is!" a rough voice penetrated his veil of thoughts.

"Get him!" came another.

Glancing away from his friend, he found that the Shinra soldiers had (finally) caught up with them. Clad from head to toe in baggy suits, faces covered with gas masks, they lifted their firearms and aimed them at the two lone fugitives.

Zack's gaze ran over them as he sized them up, he chuckled coldly and sighed. The price of freedom was indeed steep. Unsheathing his buster sword, he stabbed it into the ground in front of Cloud as a makeshift shield. As he did, his hand brushed over his mobile phone, he momentarily thought about ringing her… no, there was no time to be thinking such things.

He then stepped forward, causing the soldiers to step back and jab their weapons in his direction. So, they were afraid of him. Zack smirked and cracked his knuckles. He never did like fighting unless it was completely necessary, that had never been a lesson taught at SOLDIER, but a lesson taught by his mentor, Angeal. Glancing back at Cloud, completely noticeable and vulnerable behind the makeshift shield that was his buster sword, he knew this time was necessary.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

For the duration of the journey, Zack had been the one doing the most talking. Occasionally his words would shudder to a halt for just long enough to regain himself as the truck went over a pothole in the road. The raven-haired man knew that his friend and travel companion did not understand a word he was saying, as he was still in delirium, but he did not care.

He did not want to think about the night before, when he had finally shaken the Shinra army off for just long enough to escape with their lives. He did not glance back at the motionless bodies that lay sprawled out over the earth like broken marionettes. Without a second thought, he gathered his friend and hoisted him over his shoulder, sheathed his sword, and pressed on.

Night soon gave way to the first light of dawn and Zack felt completely drained of energy. He had finally reached the road. He slipped Cloud of his shoulder, and finally fell to the ground in a heap. He thought, at the back of his mid, that perhaps by some small grace of god, that maybe a truck would pass along and offer them a ride to Midgar. Zack snorted as he shook his head with a smile, judging by the luck they had had so far, it was not likely.

His opinion changed, however, as the sun peeked over the horizon, and a small truck seemed to materialise from it. To say he was surprised would have been an understatement, and even more so when Zack explained that they had no money, and the driver said he would be happy to give them a free ride to the city, since he was heading that way himself. Unfortunately, the truck only had two seats, a drivers and a passengers, and the back was completely open and only for cargo. Zack did not mind however, he liked the open air.

Zack chuckled heartily as he crossed his arms behind his head. Perhaps things were finally looking up for them.

"So," Zack began, and rose his face up slightly to catch the soft rays of the morning sun, "What are you going to do once we get to Midgar?"

Cloud, who leaned limply against a small stack of crates, did not reply. Still in his delirium, he groaned softly.

Zack simply smiled. "Well, first we're gonna need some money." He turned his face to the pane of glass that separated them from the driver. The pane of glass, like the rest of the truck, was in serious need ot a scrub. "Hey, pops! Do you know any businesses that I'll be able to do?"

The driver seemed stunned by the question. "What are you saying? You need to try out everything while you're young," he said. "Go through many hardships, and find that path of yours."

Zack chuckled. "'Everything' he says. Not much help, huh?"

Cloud remained motionless. Zack, on the other hand, thought for a moment, squinting as he did.

"I've got it!" he suddenly exclaimed. "I have a lot of skills that other people don't have right? That's it. I'll be a mercenary, a business that does everything!"

For the first time since they hitched a ride, the driver glanced back at them. "Hey, have you listened to a word I said-"

Zack cut him off. "I'm gonna make a fortune," he mused. He glanced back a Cloud, still motionless as ever. "Hey Cloud… What are you going to do?"

No response.

A grin broke over Zack's face. "I'm just kidding; I won't do anything to abandon you." His smile softened. "We're friends, right?"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

The driver dropped them off a few miles out of Midgar, finally having enough of the one-sided conversation the raven-haired man was having with his drugged friend. As Zack walked the last few miles of his journey, dark, shadowy clouds drifted over the clear blue sky, blocking out the sun.

It was at that moment Zack saw them.

Standing by the large cliff over-looking Midgar.

Standing there, waiting for him.

Thousands this time, not hundreds, of Shinra soldiers armed to their teeth in firearms and swords. Immediately upon seeing him, they aimed their weapons at him, waiting for the signal to fire.

Once again, Zack slipped his drugged friend off his shoulder and hid him behind a rock. He drew his sword, preparing for combat.

Taking one last glance at his friend, it suddenly dawned on him what was going to follow. He had fought many foes throughout his life. Fought them and lived. Just the night before he had fought off an army of hundreds of Shinra soldiers, but this time was different, this time there were thousands and they were not just grunts. This time he could see a few captains hidden among them, probably intentionally so to surprise him. Zack somehow knew that this time, everything was go to be different, frighteningly so. He was not going to get out of this easily. This battle may be his last. He'd never run his planned business. Never go home. Never see Aerith again… This time he was practically knocking on Death's door…

Then, it came, the signal to fire. Any feelings of remorse, however unlikely, were hidden beneath the gas masks. Like marionettes being pulled by a single string, the simultaneously lifted their weapons, fingers heading straight for the triggers.

As if his last wish, Zack twisted his gaze quickly to his friend. Cloud was beginning to stir; he was finally coming to his senses. The golden haired youth gazed around, questioning his new surroundings.

Zack glanced back at the army before him, they were about to fire, and he knew that only one of them was going to get out of this alive. Just before a symphony of gunfire filled the air, Zack cried out two words. Two simple word. Two simple words that may just be enough to save a life.

"CLOUD! RUN!"

* * *

Morning sunlight streamed in through the large hole in the roof, Aerith had contemplated numerous times about getting someone to fix it, but every time she had gone against it. It would be too expensive, and besides, the flowers seemed to like the light it let in.

However, it meant something a whole lot more to Aerith than simply a way of giving the flowers more light. She had never forgotten the day a certain raven-haired man fell through that hole, as if he had fallen from the sky like an angel being sent to earth. He certainly looked like an angel, or so Aerith thought.

Their time together had been short, he had promised he would return, and she had promised to write to him whenever she could. That was four years ago, he had replied to the first few, but suddenly he had stopped. All the same, she carried on writing them until they came to eighty-nine. She knew he was live, and that he had not abandoned her.

Every day, she waited. Every day she tended to the flowers, planning to show the off to him when he returned. She knew he would be proud of her.

Aerith thought about little as she watered her flowers, she hummed to herself as she worked. A small thought occurred to her that maybe he would come back today. That was unlikely, but there was always tomorrow, right?

It was as if something pierced her, pierced her in the sensitive part of her heart. Like the prick of a pin deep in the finger. Like the sharp blade of a sword digging into her back. Like the force of a bullet entering her heart at lightning speed. Everything rolled into one.

Climbing to her feet, she shook all over as she gazed up at the hole in the roof. Lacing her fingers together, she recomposed her thoughts, trying to find a logical reason to sooth herself. But, there was none, she had to be honest with herself for once.

He was dead.

Dead.

_Dead._

She felt salty tears rolling down her cheeks; she could not tear her gaze away from the hole. He had made that hole when he fell from the sky, as if he were an angel sent to her. It was ironic really, she always had thought of him as an angel, her angel. She always knew he was one of the top class SOLDIERs, that he was unbeatable in combat. Angels do not get defeated, they protect, they save, they love…

Aerith sniffed, emotions spilling out in her tears. Now, he was dead. Perhaps, in this world dying world, even angels fall.

* * *

**I was inspired to write this after watching a Zack/Aerith music video on youtube. It was to the song, "Even Angels Fall" by some girl singer who's name I have forgotten. It fit's though, since Zack "fell from the sky", kinda like an angel... put it all together and what have you got? A fitting title. R&R!**

**_Tsukikage1213_**


	3. What is Heaven?

**I couldn't think of a better title, okay? Besides, I'm kinda in a rush to uplode this, so I don't really have any time to think of a better one. Anyway, this is mostly Zarith with Cloud and a bit of Cloti at the end. **

**Anyway, enjoy this installment!**

What is Heaven?

Light flittered in through the crumbing roof as the doors to the church slowly creaked open at Cloud stepped inside; it was not much different then what it looked like last time he was there. He slowly recalled when that 'last time' was. In all truth, it had been a long while since he had last visited Aerith's church. A year ago, he often spent every waking moment sitting before the bed of flowers that bloomed in the soil where the wooden floorboards had been removed.

But that was when he had been blaming himself for their deaths, and now that he had finally moved on, he didn't see why he had to go there as often. This visit was only for old time's sake, they lived on in the Lifestream, and in his memories.

He wondered what it is like, Heaven. Was it the paradise that was described to him as a child? Do they really watch you from their high point in the clouds? Cloud had stopped questioning Heaven years ago. But being in Aerith's church again, it caused all those age old questions to crop back up in his mind.

What was Heaven like?

Suddenly, he felt the world around him fade away, and he became aware that he was not alone anymore in the crumbling building. It was as if everything around him slowly disintegrated into vapour and all that was left behind was pure white.

"Heaven?" He didn't know why, but that was the first word that came to mind as his gaze wandered around the distant plain. Glancing at his feet, he found that his feet were resting in a field of flowers. Aerith's flowers.

A giggle greeted his question, he knew that giggle. He turned around. "No, not yet." Aerith stood behind him, her usual upbeat smile on her face, illuminating her vivid green eyes. "I did make it clear that it isn't your time yet."

He looked at her quizzically. "Then... why am I here?" he asked. "Aren't you... supposed to be in the Lifestream?"

Another laugh greeted his question. Cloud knew that laugh as well. His eyes darted around the vast field of flowers until they rested on the young man standing beside Aerith. The first thing Cloud noticed was the uncanny fact that both he and the young man shared similar facial features, the only thing that separated them from being identical twins was their hair colour. Cloud was somewhat famous for his blond spikes, while this young man standing beside Aerith has raven black hair fashionably spiked, subtly.

"Hey," he said with an upbeat grin, "Just 'cause we're dead doesn't mean we can't visit you from time to time. We're buddies, remember, Cloud?"

Cloud allowed a ghost of a smile to appear on his face. "I don't think anyone likes the idea of being haunted, Zack," he replied. "Even if it is an old friend."

Zack shrugged his shoulders and winked at Aerith. "Then call it 'Death Vacation' if you're so worried," he suggested.

Aerith let out a giggle and playfully swatted the raven-haired man on the shoulder. Cloud watched the two of them interact with subtle solemn, just because him and Zack looked so much alike, it did not mean they were the same, personality-wise. It was easy to understand why Cloud was the way he is, but a part of him did sometimes wish he could be a little looser.

"What's it like?" he suddenly asked, cutting through their laughter.

"What's what like?" Zack asked.

"Heaven."

Zack and Aerith exchanged smiling glances and surreptitious winks before turning back to their old friend. Aerith stepped over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's like nothing you've ever imagined," she explained, her voice a bit higher than usual and a strange smile on her face. "There are unicorns, purple dragons, and we sit on clouds eating grapes and those little chocolate truffles all day."

It took Cloud a moment to realise she was joking, he sent her a less-than-impressed looked. "Very funny, Aerith," he mumbled. He was somewhat happy to see she still had her flirty, upbeat attitude.

She giggled and waved her hand at him. "Well, I thought it was funny anyway," she said dismissively. "Zack, why don't you tell him?"

The raven-haired man gave her a happy smile, and then took the floor. "It's nothing like Aerith here said," he started, giving her a swift kiss on the top of her head, "To be completely honest, it's far nicer than that."

He moved away from Aerith and spread his arms out, shutting his eyes. "The air... is clean and fresh." He took in a deep breath, and slowly exhaled. He then crouched down to the ground and gently nudged a flower. "The grass, flowers, and leaves in the trees... are so green and bursting with life." He climbed back to his feet and faced Cloud with a peaceful smile. "And, the feeling it gives you... you feel like you're finally at peace with everything."

This sent Cloud into a sort revere. A few years ago, the only thing he wished for was death, and he would have gone through with if not for his desire for forgiveness being overpowering. But then, he thought of Tifa and her staggering patience. She had waited for over two years for him to finally stop blaming himself; she was such a caretaker with such spirit and vigour. He wanted to love her. He did, after all, have a huge crush on her as a child. He supposed those feelings never really went away. He always viewed Tifa as a woman full of courage, vitality, determination, with a sweet, kind, and caring side to her. How could anyone not love her? Cloud certainly did not know.

But then, there was Aerith. To this day, Cloud did not know his full feelings for her. He cared for her, that much was obvious, but love her? He did not know. Her death saddened him, mostly because if Sephiroth had not killed her, he was about to (due to the fact that he was a puppet Sephiroth at the time), but luckily stopped at the last moment. He blamed himself for her death, hers and Zack's. Because, he felt he had been unable to save them. He had the ability to prevent their deaths, but he had failed to use them. At least, that was what he believed. He had carried the guilt with him for two years, keeping everyone else out, including his friends who only wished to help.

The mention of Heaven being a place to find peace echoed in his mind. He knew what his friends would think if they knew what he was thinking. Tifa would be appalled at him; she had worked so hard to help him. Thinking about suicide would be an insult to her. She had once told him that the only way to get over such tragedies is to get back on your feet and carry on from where you left off. Life is short, make the most of it, try everything. Don't throw it away just after one blunder.

Her ability to remain so positive when everything is dire astonished him immensely.

"Of course," Zack's voice broke through his thoughts, "Like I said before, you don't have a place there... yet."

Cloud shook his head, hearing their voices again after thinking so deeply momentarily startled him. "What?" he mumbled.

He saw Zack's boyish grin as he put an arm around Aerith's shoulders. "It's not your time yet," Zack explained. "We already told you, we never blamed you for what happened to us. You, on the other hand, have your whole life ahead of you. Tifa's right, Don't throw it away after one small blunder."

Cloud scowled. "I would hardly call letting your two die a small blunder," he muttered.

Unfortunately for him, they heard every word. "Then live your life, for us," Aerith suggested. "Have what Zack and I will never have. Marry, have children, grow old with the one you love." He saw a glint of mischief in her vivid green eyes. "Watch your grandchildren jump on to your lap for story time."

Zack chuckled while muttering, "Story time." He set his azure back on Cloud. "So... you ready to join the world of the living again?"

Cloud didn't reply straight away. His thoughts drifted over their words. Perhaps they were right; he did have his whole life ahead of him. He was, after all, only twenty-four. Plenty of time to marry and have children, set aside his sword to raise a family. But with who? Immediately he thought of Tifa and her wise words and her dark eyes. Was she the one? A smile slowly spread across his face when he considered the thought.

He turned back to Zack, his smile still on his face.

"Well?" Zack asked.

Cloud slowly nodded. "I am," he replied.

* * *

Twilight slowly fell over the streets of Edge, causing the crowd of people walking them to become smaller and smaller until only a few brave hardy souls dared to walk them once night had completely fallen. Cloud was one of them, judging by the unmistakably infamous crop of spiky blond hair. One would say it resembled that of a chocobo's.

Quite casually, he made his way across the city square where a monument was under construction. Nobody would forget the day Bahamut struck. It was almost as terrifying as the day Sephiroth summoned Meteor to destroy all life on the planet only three short years ago.

Most of the stores had closed for the night, but one remained open after hours. As Cloud stepped closer to the one building with lights flittering out the windows, a sign above the door read, "Tifa's Seventh Heaven". Cloud felt another smile spread across his face, their home often served as a lodge for their travelling friends. It was funny how they often went their separate ways, but somehow always managed to meet up somewhere along down the line.

The bar was surprisingly full for a Thursday evening. He watched fondly as Marlene and Denzil ran from table to table gathering people's orders. When they finally saw Cloud, their little faces lit up and they sent him smiling waves, and then went back to work. However, he kept his gaze firmly on one person. Behind the bar counter, she worked, serving drinks and offering hospitable smiles to her customers. If there was one thing Cloud never failed to notice, it was how, despite her own tragedies, she still managed to offer a smile to whoever needed one.

When they returned to their tables in the restaurant area, Cloud took a seat by the counter. "Busy tonight," he said after a few moments.

She halted hallways through polishing a glass. After quickly recomposing herself, she gazed at Cloud with smiling relief. To his surprise, she reached over the counter and swept him into a hug.

"You're back," she breathed after breaking away.

Cloud nodded. "Like always," he said. "I did promise you I would. You know I never break a promise, don't you?"

She nodded. "It doesn't stop me from worrying though," she replied, wiping away a tear. "So, how have you been?"

"Alright, I suppose," he replied with some thought. "Life seems to be going on. How about you? Anything interesting happen here in the bar?"

Tifa raised and lowered her shoulders. "I did have to break up a fight a while ago. The guys must have been new in town, everyone here knows to not start a fight in _my_ bar," she recalled with a broad smile on her face. "Doesn't matter who starts it, I'll always finish it."

Cloud smiled and nodded in agreement. Everyone in Edge knew the number one rule in Tifa's Seventh Heaven was to not start a bar fight, otherwise they run the risk of either being thrown out or knocked out by Tifa. Everyone knew about Tifa and her extraordinary physical strength, and Cloud, among many other people, was not really willing to get a taste of her super human strength.

Tifa rested her elbows on the counter. "Anything interesting happen while you were on your travels?" she asked. "You never tell me about them."

He raised and lowered his shoulders. "You never ask," he said with a smile. They were becoming more frequent, especially around Tifa. Even the rest of the group noticed.

Tifa smiled, he always found her smiles to be refreshing. "Well, I'm asking now," she told him.

He was silent for a moment. "Tifa... have you ever wondered what Heaven is like?" he asked.

Her dark eyes widened a little at his out-of-the-blue question, and a small possibility entered her mind. "Cloud, you're not thinking off-"

He stopped her before she could say it. "No, no I'm not. Not anymore," he interrupted her quickly. "I was just asking what you thought."

She thought for a moment, it was then Cloud noticed how her ebony hair seemed to glow in the dim light. "I don't know," she finally replied. "I guess it's something I never really thought about. Why? What brought this on?"

Cloud thought about telling her about his conversation with the two people he had been brooding over three years prior. After a moment of thought, he decided against the idea. He didn't want Tifa to think he was going mad by claiming he had spoken to dead people. Finally, he shook his head and gave her a rare kind of smile from him, a smile that was clearly for her and her alone.

"I was just wondering," he finally told her.

Tifa mirrored his smile. "Okay then," she replied. "I've always thought of it as a kind of... paradise, somewhere where lost souls can finally find their peace. You know, like a permanent holiday or something." Her gaze gradually drifted to her right. After a few moments, she fixed her gaze back on Cloud. "What about you? What are your thoughts? What's Heaven like to you?"

Surprisingly, he shook his head. "I can't really say until I see it for myself." He reached over the bar and took Tifa's hand in his. "But not right now."

He felt his heartbeat quicken as she twisted her hand under his so her fingers were entwined with his. Her smile brought one to his face.

"I'm glad to hear that," she told him.

* * *

**Had to add in Tifa because she's my favourite Final Fantasy character of all times. Like I said before, I'm in a rush, so I have no time to chat. R&R!**

**_Tsukikage1213_**


	4. Inevitable

**(Shrugs shoulders) Couldn't think of a better title, okay? Anyway, it's just a twist to Zack's inevitable death. Nothing really that special.**

Inevitable

They were closing in on them. Zack could hear their distant shouts as he jogged up the rocky wasteland road. Because he was a SOLDIER, and top class just to add to it, he could easily jog and carry his delirious friend as well.

They were coming closer, Zack realised. He had to get rid of them if it meant both him and his friend would be granted freedom. He never did like taking lives, but there were times when such a thing was necessary. Midgar loomed in the horizon, taunting them at how close it was, yet still far off.

However, there was one thing he wished to do before fighting for their freedom. Setting Cloud down, he reached for his phone. Only the sporadic jerks of his shoulders gave the indication that he had not entered the Lifestream yet. Zack feared such a thing could happen at any moment.

Zack searched through the contacts list until he came across the one he was looking for. Gods, even the sound of her _name_ made him think of music. He selected her name and mobile number, and waited. It switched immediately to voicemail, which Zack had expected. For some reason she always did so when she was tending the flowers. He never did question why, though.

"Hey Aerith, it's me. Sorry I haven't contacted you lately, I've been kinda..." His mind wandered over the chain of events over the past few years. He felt guilty, even though he had no control over them. "... busy... lately. Say, how are the flowers? Is that wagon I helped you build working? I hope it is, and hope the flowers are brightening up Midgar."

The shouts were getting louder; they were closing in on them with surprising speed.

"Listen, I've got a few... grunts to deal with. I'll see you in Midgar, I promise... I love you."

Stashing his phone away, he drew his trusty Buster Sword, readying himself for battle. He moved up the road a little more until he was on the cliff overlooking Midgar. The road to his inevitable death, though he did not know just yet.

"Okay guys, let's make this quick. I've got someone very special waiting in that city for me; it'd be impolite to keep her waiting any longer, wouldn't it?"

Whatever emotion or expression they wore in reply to his statement, however unlikely, remained hidden behind their masks. They raised their weapons as Zack raised his, and the inevitable final fight began.

* * *

**Ya know the drill; R&R!**

**_Tsukikage1213_**


	5. Premonitions

**Yeeep, another twist to the tragic death sequence in the game. Once again, nothing special, just something I wrote in ten minutes because I was bored. Enjoy it if you can.**

Premonitions

It was not the first time Aerith had been woken by the soft voices. In all truth, she had been woken by them ever since she was a small girl. They were not really 'voices' per say, more like vivid words whispered to her very soul. Because she was of the Cetra, or The Ancients as most people referred to them as, she had possessed the gift from birth.

She heard the soft, eldritch whispers as she woke from the haziness of her dreams. It had been about him again. Him. Zack Fair. She felt a smiled curve on her lips as his face drifted into her mind. His sky-blue eyes never failed to captivate her completely. They always reminded her of the sky, not the fear she felt of the Shinra Electric Power Company.

The whispers came to her again, as cryptic and eldritch as they had always been. _He will die..._

"No!" she cried, shooting up from her bed, puffing and panting. "No, you're wrong!"

_No, we are not, _the voices replied. _His blood will soak the earth; his soul will feed the Lifestream..._

Aerith stifled a sob, knowing they were right. They had never been wrong before. For as long as she could remember, she knew she possessed strange powers. Powers that set her apart from other girls her age. There were plenty other girls her age living in the Sector Seven slums of Midgar, but Aerith preferred to keep herself rather than associate with them. After all, she had her flowers to keep her company.

But then, he came along. Dropping through the roof of her church like a guardian angel sent to her from the Heavens above. He was defiantly handsome enough o be an angel, Aerith thought to herself with a smile.

The time they spent together was short, but Aerith felt even that small time had been enough for her to realise she felt immensely strong feelings for him. She wondered if he felt the same for her as well. But now, even if he did, she would never know. She felt two small trickles running down her cheeks.

"No," she whimpered, her voice cracking from her sobs. "No, he can't die... I love him..."

The monotonous reply came almost immediately. _None of that matters, he will die, it has been decreed._

"No!" she exclaimed. "I can save him! He can't die!"

_Not even a Cetra has the power to change what the Fates have decreed. Everything and everyone are merely their instruments._

Aerith let out a sob, knowing all of it to be true. "Is there any way to save him from death?"

There was a pause, after if they were mulling over her words. _No. No there is not. He will die, nothing can stop it. Death is final. You of all people should know that by now._

Aerith clutched her blanket closer to form as the news and realisation sunk it. He will die. Her guardian angel with dazzling eyes and dazzling looks to match... will die. And there was nothing she could do to prevent it. For once, she wished she didn't posses the power to speak to the planet. But either way, he would have died. And the news would be just as devastating.

Then it came. Like a whip being cracked over her back, she felt a pain in her chest. Even though she did not hear the cracking of the gun, she felt the pain of a bullet entering her heart. She clutched her chest as she realised it had happened.

He was gone.

Dead.

His blood would soak the earth; his soul would feed the Lifestream.

Her tears gradually turned to sobs of pain and loss. She had known him so briefly, yet it was as if she had known him for years. She only wished she had had the chance to. She wanted to see his dazzling smile again, hear his calm and cheerful voice again, hear his upbeat laughter again. Not even the memories of them made her feel better.

Then, somewhere in the distance, she heard a heart wrenching cry.

* * *

**I will shoot you if you didn't get the reference in the very last line. Okay, maybe not shoot, just yell I guess. Anyway, R&R.**

**_Tsukikage1213_**


End file.
